Severed Lines
by TheMollyWobbles
Summary: Set after season 3a. In which Stiles is pack mom, Derek is Alpha daddy, and the Beta's are kind of like their children in a way. Their wolfish teenage children. And they have just lost two of them. The pack needs to heal emotionally. Together.


**Hello! I'm alive again…. Well I'm currently obsessed with Teen Wolf at the moment (How could you not be with all this Nogitsune madness) and I know I should be working on my other fics I've left hanging for years, I wrote this on a whim while at the dentists office.**

**While tumblring about on the sterek tag I was looking at Pack momma Stiles ideas and thought of a quick snipet that could later turn into a fic or maybe just stay a oneshot thingy. Dunno what I wanna do with it yet. Enjoy and try not to get to sad.**

**Oh and fyi, Should be posting on Ao3 soon once I get an account request.**

**_This has Spoilers up to season 3b. Do not read if you haven't seen up to season 3b people_.**

* * *

Severed Lines 

Derek just holding his sobbing mate Stiles because Derek knows, even more with the werewolf connection- that the connecting lines to Erica and Boyd are severed, cut with a rusty knife leaving jagged and frayed edges, the thread that binded them laying loose at Derek's side like a bleeding out artery, the pain so strong that he cant help but cry along with his beloved for their 'children' that they lost too soon

Soon, as always when the pack hits a tough moment, the other pups start to roam in. Isaac is always first, sliding onto the bed and resting his head on Stiles shoulder, he also silently weeps for his pack 'siblings'. His fellow betas that he had basically grew up with. As a beta he could tell his Alpha was in pain, but could also feel the overwhelming push of anguish on his pack mother Stiles whom he had grown to love more than his own parents. Isaac rubbed his cheek on Stiles upper arm to try to show him that he was still there, he still had pups and that they loved him and that hopefully it would be okay, bit truthfully Isaac was really just as lost and scared if not more.

Scott was next. He opened the bedroom door and peaked in awkwardly, like a kid who didn't know where they should be standing. Derek sensed his presence before he even made it to this side of the pack house and lifted his head once he was at their door. Derek nodded at him, to say that it was okay, that he could use a hug too and Scott didn't need to be told twice. He zoomed on the room and landed on the bed, laying sideways toward Stiles with his back to Derek and shimmied his way between them to where they were still holding each other at their waists and Scott could lay his head on Stiles' hip, hugging his legs. He would often lay with Stiles before all the werewolf stuff happened when they were sad, cuddling supposedly left off the same endorphins as pain killers, and it did always seem to make them feel loads better, but now that Stiles was pack momma, in sync with the rest of his pack, it was like a big community emotion puddle. Everyone in the puppy pile was in tune with each other's emotions, which made it even more relaxing, knowing that his remaining pack was safe.

Speaking of remaining pack, Jackson had come back when he heard the news a few days ago. Knowing he had to do something, even if he couldn't do anything besides stand there and be a douche, he knew within his heart that staying in London was not going to fly. So he took the first plane back. Now, Jackson stands in the hallway of the pack house, staring at Derek and Stiles' bedroom door debating whether or not to go in or leave the area because Jackson. Doesn't. Do. Cuddles. He stands there, permeating the hallway with the stink of internal conflict and anxiety when suddenly he hears the Alpha let loose a deep growling from within and Jackson knows he better get the hell in the puppy pile. Jackson peaks through the doorway to the pack and his ice cold heart melts and breaks at the site of them, all curled around his defeated Alpha and sobbing pack mom. He feels a tear slide down his cheek and before he can make up his mind or say a douche comment to anyone, he flops onto the bed. Curling below Isaac at Stiles side and rests his head on Stile's abdomen and sighs broken heartedly. Stiles instinctively sits up and wraps his arms around Jackson and lets him cry into his stomach. Jackson has been away so long and even though he never bonded with Erica or Boyd he still feels the torn ligaments of their bond to the pack, to the alpha and to their new pack mother and there is nothing silent about how Jackson cry's. He holds nothing back, finally letting go and lets the pack in.

Derek's heart swells with an overwhelming sense of pride and love for his pack and hugs them all close, letting them all feel how happy he is that even after losing two of the group that they can still be a pack and how much he loves them all from the bottom of his little alpha heart. He listens to the steady heartbeats that slowly descend to a gentle drum as they all fall asleep, still tangled in a puppy cuddle puddle, and Derek smiles softly while closing his eyes, and the pack all share the same dream of them all with Boyd and Erica all happy together again in the end.

* * *

_ **Reviews? Comments? Flames? Send 'em all**_


End file.
